barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Muses of Music
The Muses of Music are characters from Barbie & The Diamond Castle. They are spirits of music, and live in the Diamond Castle, the birthplace of all music. Story The three original Muses were Dori, Phaedra, and Lydia. They played different kinds of music, and had an apprentice named Melody. Each also had the ability to cast magic through the respective musical instrument she played. In the beginning, the three Muses were good friends. However, Lydia grew jealous and desired to be the only Muse. Dori and Phaedra disagreed with her, believing that music was for everyone. Lydia was so furious by this that she stormed out from the Diamond Castle, which she vowed to conquer for herself. She found an ancient cave filled with magic, and used it to transform her flute into an instrument of powerful Dark magic. She also found a servant - a serpent named Slyder. With her new-found powers and new minion, she returned for the Diamond Castle to take over it, intending to conquer the rest of the world from there. Dori and Phaedra hid their instruments along with the castle, and gave Melody the key in case anything bad happened to them. They then went to meet up with Lydia and tried to reason with her, but she turned on them: using her flute to turn them and their Pegasuses into stone. Upon seeing this through her hiding place, Melody ran for her life, with Slyder hot on her heels in pursuit and, to evade him, she hid herself in a peasant's mirror. Unfortunately for her, she dropped her instrument - a whistle - which Slyder broke, causing her to become trapped in the mirror. During their final confrontation with Lydia, Liana, Alexa and Melody combined their singing with the magic of Dori's lyre and Phaedra's guitar to defeat Lydia: the combined power of their singing and the Muses' instruments generated a forcefield that deflected all of Lydia's Dark magic right back at her and Slyder, turning them into stone. With that, all of the spells that Lydia had previously cast were broken, first being the one that turned Dori and Phaedra into stone, and they returned to the Diamond Castle on their Pegasuses, where they were greeted by a joyous embrace from Melody. As an act of gratitude, Dori and Phaedra crowned Liana and Alexa as the Princesses of Music. They also made Melody into a true Muse since she had proven her worth, and she replaced Lydia as the third Muse. She also received a new musical instrument: Lydia's flute, which had reverted back to its former positive state since all of the Dark magic spells were broken. Despite Melody's offering permanent rooms in the Diamond Castle to Liana and Alexa, the two friends decided to return home. Hence, Dori and Phaedra gave them magical seeds (which later bloomed into the most gorgeous blossoms) for their garden instead, and Melody promised to visit whenever she could. The Muses *Dori, who dresses in blue and green, is one of the original Muses. Her instrument is the lyre. *Phaedra, who dresses in purple and pink, is one of the original Muses. Her instrument is the guitar. *Melody is Lydia's replacement in the triumvirate of Muses, the third and youngest of them. She dresses in red in the same Grecian style as Dori and Phaedra. Her initial instrument was the whistle, but after it was broken and she helped Liana and Alexa to defeat Lydia, she was awarded with a new instrument: Lydia's flute, which had reverted back to its former positive state after all of Lydia's Dark magic spells were broken. *Lydia, who dresses in red and brown, was one of the original Muses before she betrayed them, and sealed her degradation from a pure spirit of music into an evil sorceress by transforming her flute into an instrument of Dark magic. In her final confrontation with Liana, Alexa, and Melody, she and her sidekick were turned into stone. Trivia *In Greek mythology, Zeus (the Lord of the Gods) and Mnemosyne (the Goddess of Memory) had nine daughters called the Muses. They were the personifications of knowledge and the arts, especially literature, dance, and music. Hence, the outfits of Dori, Phaedra, and Melody (the Muses in this film) are Grecian-inspired to enhance their impression of being mythological spirits of songs and music. Dori and Phaedra were also shown to ride winged horses called Pegasuses, which are also mystical creatures from Greek mythology. Category:Barbie & The Diamond Castle Characters Category:Females Category:Groups Category:Magical Creatures Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Characters under spells